gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Gaiden: Beyond Episode 3
Chapter 4 continued As soon as Teresa activated Lux-Elysium, she realized she can actually take out mobile suits she's fighting against by slowing down the flow of time during a moment of stress. "Say your prayers!" Yelled Teresa as rushes towards the second Regnant unit with her GN beam gun aimed at its head. The Regnant's claws suffered critical damage before it could react, Teresa grapples it with her last rocket anchor. "Okay, I guess I will make things more interesting. Trans Am!" Thought Teresa. The Fructidor shone with a bright red glow around its body and begins to spin the rocket anchor around like a carousal; after she did, she fires her beam gun at the Regnant's head and her beam saber at the cockpit. She deactivates Lux-Elysium afterwards, having left a smoking crater where the cockpit had initially been. "Simulation clear!" Announced a woman over the intercom. "Wow...I managed to do it." Said Teresa as she took off her simulation helmet; Arisa comes up to her with excitement because she was able to pass the simulator with the Fructidor's capabilities. "I'm impressed at what you were capable of during the simulation!" Said Arisa. "You must have been thankful for being the wife of the Green Blaze himself. Ash will definitely be proud of you for sure!" "Thank you, Arisa." Said Teresa as she saw her friend. "I couldn't thank you enough for starting up the simulator, but the mobile suits I was up against were a bit of a challenge." Chapter 5: A Violent Quake Teresa returns home shortly after completing the simulation that Arisa prepared for her. She looks around her house to see if she forgot something before she left to see Arisa, only to find an old photo that was outside of its frame. "I wonder what Ash is up to..." Thought Teresa. The photo turned out to be that of her and Ash holding Catherine shortly after she was born. "Things aren't the same without him, but I will find him after this outbreak is over." After she put the photo back on the frame it fell from; Teresa felt the floor shake violently, causing everything from the walls of her and Ash's house to fall down. She looked at her window to see what's going on, only to see that a mobile suit shaped like a ball was the cause of the quake. "This is horrible." Said Teresa as she witnessed what was going on from her window. She gets her daughter and her son to take them inside the federation headquarters for shelter. Afterwards, she hops on the cockpit of the Fructidor once more. "There's no stopping me now...Gundam Fructidor. Teresa Kennedy, launching!" With that she launched in her mobile suit to destroy the first wave of mobile suits during the outbreak. Chapter 6: Enter Blake Zimmerman As soon as Teresa launched in the Fructidor. She learned that there were not one, but many mass produced units of another mobile suit appear alongside the ball-shaped unit. "Even if there are too many of these machines, I guess this will be easy." Thought Teresa as she approached the machines. She draws her beam gun and beam saber to begin her assault; she destroyed the first wave of mobile suits following the assault, but more of the same unit came swarming around her. "Crap...With this many mobile suits coming towards me, I think this is just too much. Where is help when I need it?!" "Did someone say help?" Shouted a male voice as a green mobile armor resembling that of Descartes Shaman's appears above Teresa and destroyed half of the second wave. "The Gadelaza?!" She cried in shock. "Is that Blake piloting it?!" "Teresa?!" Came his surprised response. "Oh great, it is him." Thought Teresa with disbelief. She previously dated Blake two years prior to her reunion with Ash; she found out that Blake hasn't changed since they last saw each other, claiming that he is still the nuisance he was by the time she ended her relationship with him. "Teresa? What's wrong?" Asked Arisa through the com system. "Even if Blake was your ex-boyfriend, he still wants to help you while Ash is gone." "Are you kidding? No way!" Replied Teresa in a distraught manner while attacking the second wave of mobile suits. "Dealing with him is a serious pain in the ass!" "I know you thought of him as annoying, but you should at least trust him to help you this one time." Explained Arisa over the com. "Yeah. I guess you are right." Replied Teresa, who had now calmed down after hearing Arisa's words. "I guess I can trust him." "That's the spirit!" Said Arisa. "I'm going to be docking down to the surface now to help you, so take care of the third wave while I dock." With that, she prepares her mobile suit for docking procedures from the Gadelaza to the surface. "Alright." Said Teresa. She advanced onto the third wave of mobile suits, now with three more prototype units that have a yellow insignia that she had never seen before. "That sign...Where could those mobile suits be from?" While she questioned their origin, she was attacked from behind by a beam sniper from an obsolete sniper mobile suit. "STOP BEING SUCH A PEST!" Boomed Teresa, her voice now deadly. She destroyed the unit that attacked her from behind, but felt that she sustained minor damage on her end. "Looks like I have now joined the fun!" Said Arisa as she docked her mobile suit. "Is that...the Gundam Caprice?" Asked Teresa. "Why yes it is." Answered Arisa. She finished the rest of the Caprice by herself after Ash's disappearance. "It was created to better fit my abilities as an Innovator." "Makes sense, but we should get on to the fight now." Exclaimed Teresa. With that she takes on half of the fourth wave of mobile suits while Arisa would take care of the other half.